It's A Long Way Down
by LoveReid
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode Free Ride because what happened with Deeks on the ship could have been so much worse! It's in Kensi's point of view because who doesn't love some Deeks and Kensi action? Hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So… I think the first thing I'm supposed to say is that I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters (what I would do to own Marty Deeks though lol)

Also, I'm pretty new to NCIS: LA, so sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. I always saw previews during Criminal Minds and decided to finally try it out. I love it so far!

This is also my first fanfiction and I don't really write that often, so be nice please

This is kind of an alternate ending to season 4 episode 10, Free Ride. I wrote it alone so all mistakes are my bad. Enjoy!

********************line break thing, hope I did it right***************

Kensi followed Sam through the many halls of the giant ship they were on for their latest case. She tried to stay calm and keep it together. Kensi Blye did NOT lose her cool. Period. But it was becoming more difficult with each step to pretend that she was fine with the fact that nobody could find her partner.

'Where are you Deeks?' she thought.

It always surprised her how much she had come to care for him. Those first few months she was sure she would end up killing him if Sam or Callen didn't beat her to it. He had driven her nuts. Now, although she would never admit it, he was one of the most important people in her life. She couldn't imagine not seeing his shaggy blonde head of hair and bright blue eyes every morning, or participating in the witty banter she secretly loved even though she pretended not to. Which was why she had to, and would, find him. Because the alternative was just not something she even wanted to think about. It was unacceptable.

"Kensi?" she heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she responded, looking up at Sam's worried face.

"We're gonna find him Kens," Sam said.

"I know," Kensi replied.

After what felt like hours but was actually probably only a few minutes, they reached the part of the ship they were looking for.

"Callen?" Kensi called as soon as they walked in, not willing to waste a second when her partner could be in peril, "Did you find him?"

"No," Callen replied, looking worried, but not nearly as worried as Kensi felt. "But it looks like we're in the right spot."

Kensi suddenly heard voices and footsteps from behind them.

'Please be him, please please,' Kensi inwardly begged. She would kick his a** across the ocean and all the way back to OPS if he decided to just go for a walk and send everyone on a panicked wild goose chase looking for him.

"Deeks!" She called and walked towards the voices. She could barely hide her disappointment when she saw the two men walking towards them. Neither of those men were Deeks. No blonde hair, no plaid shirt, no crooked smile, quick chuckle, or witty retort. Not her partner.

"Hey," Sam called out, "You boys see the guy you were beating up on yesterday?"

'Beating up on yesterday…?' Kensi thought. Had these men hurt Deeks? Anger flashed through her fast as she looked up at these guys, ready to beat them so bad they'd regret the day they so much as laid eyes on her partner. If they knew where he was now, if they had done something to him, they would answer to Kensi Marie Blye. And she was taking no prisoners.

"The guy who kicked your a**, Sir?" one of them asked.

"He what?" Sam replied, clearly confused.

Kensi did not have time for this. All she wanted was to find Deeks.

"Did you see where he went?" she asked impatiently.

"He was snooping around here a few minutes ago," the other replied.

'A few minutes ago!' Kensi thought, as she felt some, but not much of the dread, leave her. 'Wherever he is, he can't be far!'

"Excuse me," Kensi heard Callen call. She turned around in a flash and saw the man wheeling the garbage can away. He didn't turn around. Didn't stop. Alarm bells instantly started ringing in Kensi's head. She took a step forward. "Yo! With the trash!" Callen tried again.

This time the man started to run, taking the trash bin, and probably Deeks with him.

"STOP!" Sam screamed. Kensi didn't waste time with words. She just started running as fast as she could, adrenaline pumping through her veins. This was a ship. And if that man got Deeks to the edge of the ship…

Kensi doubled her efforts as she chased the guy. She could hear him up ahead, and the footsteps of Sam, Callen, and the rest of the Petty Officers behind her.

She finally reached the deck of the ship, and she swore her heart stopped at the scene in front of her.

He's standing by the edge, having opened one of the small doorways built into the railing of the ship (Do those exist? Lets pretend they do.) Under normal circumstances, Kensi could not have cared less what this man decided to do. If he wanted to climb the railing and jump ship like Kate Winslet in Titanic, she was not going to go Leonardo DiCaprio on him and charm his a** back over the railing. But these were not normal circumstances. Not in the slightest. Because he was holding the garbage pail she was now certain housed her partner. And if the fact that this jerk shoved Deeks into a garbage can like he meant nothing didn't piss her off enough, the terrifying truth that if he fell, Deeks fell, pissed her off even more.

So she put her hands up, channeled her inner DiCaprio, and tried to talk this guy off the ledge. Hey, she'd seen that movie a million times, if she couldn't do it no one could right?

She took a hesitant step forward. She could practically feel Sam's and Callen's guns behind her, pointed at the killer on the railing. She knew they wouldn't shoot. They couldn't.

"Hey," she said, continuing forward. "My name is Kensi. What's your name?"

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks, " he replied, "I'm not an idiot."

"Okay. Then why don't you do the smart thing and back away from that ledge so we can talk about this somewhere a little more… Comfortable." Kensi said. Negotiation was not her thing. But Sam was too angry, and Callen… Was too Callen.

"I like where I am just fine thanks. As long as I've got this guy in here, something tells me none of you are going to be dumb enough to shoot me," he replied.

Kensi was pissed off. She was very pissed off. 'Keep it cool,' she coached herself.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"What I wanted, was for my plan to go uninterrupted. But then the drugs leaked into the food. I didn't know that the workers were going to get pointed and start snapping left and right, and then this guy…" he shook the garbage can, Kensi took an automatic step forward. She could hear Sam practically growl in the background. "had to go snooping around. The plan was perfect, and he ruined it!"

His voice went up an octave at the end.

'Dammit,' Kensi thought, 'he's getting angry.' She needed to keep him calm and keep him talking.

He took a sudden step backwards.

"No!" Kensi shouted.

Sam stepped forward. "It's over man," he said. "You've got nowhere to go. Just let him go and we can talk about this. There's still a way out for you. We can make a deal. Just let him go."

A look of dead calm suddenly came over the man. Kensi wasn't sure if this was good or bad. God she wished Nate were here, he always knew what people were thinking.

"You're right," he said suddenly. "But if I'm going down. I have to take someone with me, don't I?"

Kensi leapt forward. Sam and Callen did too, but it was too late. The man jumped of the ship, and he took Deeks with him.

To be continued?

Wow. That was longer than I thought it would be!

So…. I hope you liked it! Review if you want me to continue because this was really supposed to be a one-shot… I mean I'll write more if you guys want but I don't want to embarrass myself and write for no one lol! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own NCIS: Los Angeles unfortunately! Just putting it out there.

Hi again! I can't believe how many people liked this thank you so much! I woke up this morning and had so many notifications, I walked around all day today feeling awesome lol, so thanks to everyone who followed favorited reviewed or just read for fun! I haven't gotten to all the reviews yet but I will!

So, yeah another chapter. I put some of the rest of the team in here as well as Kensi, but I like my Kensi writing the best. I also didn't know you were allowed to curse but apparently you are so there may be one or two in here but nothing major, just a warning.

One more thing! Now that I'm continuing I just wanna say this is NOT a death fic! How could I kill Deeks? Way too good looking to be shark food. So if it seems like a small miracle how they save him, that's because it is I guess. This is fiction I'm not sure how it would work out in real life I've never really been in this position lol.

Read on and enjoy!

********************************line break*********************************

Voices.

That was the first thing Deeks registered as he started to come to.

'Was that… Kensi?' he thought. 'What is she doing here? Did she sleep over last night…? Yeah you wish Marty.'

Darkness

That was the next thing he realized.

'Why is it so dark in here?' Deeks thought. 'Gees Deeks what time is it? Did you remember to walk Monty? I swear to god if he peed on the carpet again…'

And then it all came flooding back.

Deeks' eyes shot open. The "Forensic Botany," the food stores, the broken refrigeration unit, the pipe valve, everything that had happened in the last day shot straight to the front of his mind.

His hands were taped together and his mouth was taped shut.

'Great, just great.' He thought. 'You really did it this time Deeks.'

But he heard Kensi. She was definitely here, and with that temper of hers and her inner ninja, lets just say he did NOT want to be whoever took him right now. She'd have this guy on his ass in no time, and then he'd get to spend Christmas with her and her smoking hot mom in a private cabin.

Deeks started to picture Kensi in a tight little snowsuit…

'Focus Deeks!' He told himself. This was no time for fantasizing, he had the whole weekend to do that.

And then he was falling…

'What the hell?' He thought. Suddenly he hit something. He heard rushing sounds and was suddenly thrown from side to side. Was that…? Water?

'Of course it is you idiot you're on a ship! Well… you were on a ship. And now you're sinking.'

The water started rushing in. Deeks would've been unleashing a string of curses that could put the pottymouth detective from Dexter (love that show too) to shame, had he been able to talk at all.

Instead he started pushing up trying to make his way out of whatever the hell it was he was trapped in, which was already half-full of water.

Half- full…'Oh Marty, always the optimist,' he thought.

Not that it mattered if it was half-full or half-empty. He would be dead if he didn't get out of there soon.

Deeks kept hitting the top, but it just wasn't letting up. Damn, this guy must've taped it shut. The water was almost to the top now, and Deeks knew it was time to take his last breath. So he drew as much air as he could into his lungs before he was fully submerged in the water. He kept slamming the top as hard as he could. He felt panic start to set in as he lungs started to burn dully.

'Come on Deeks, come on!' he coached himself.

The burning in his lungs was steadily increasing and after a few more seconds he was desperate for air. He shoved the top of what he was pretty sure was a garbage pail and would've laughed if he could when it finally came off. He started to swim to the surface, but it was too far away. He felt the darkness slowly closing in around him as he opened his mouth for air and only got water forced down his throat and into his lungs.

He never thought he'd die like this. He'd always imagined he'd go out in a surfing accident or more like Arnold Schwarzenegger in The Terminator. A total badass.

But here he was instead. Sinking to the bottom of the ocean slowly like that freeking Jack Dawson in the Titanic movie Kensi had forced him to watch.

What a damn cliché.

**************************************Sam and Callen****************************

Callen wasted no time looking for Deeks the second he hit the ice cold water.

"Deeks!" he screamed. Suddenly, he heard Sam land beside him.

"Go, G, go!" Sam shouted. Callen didn't need to be told twice.

He dove into the water and opened his eyes, the salt-water burned, but he ignored the pain. He needed to find Deeks before it was too late.

The water was murky, and he could hardly see five feet in front of him. He started to swim downwards, looking for something, anything, that could tell him where Deeks was. After about a minute he knew he needed to go up for air. For a guy that hardly showed emotion to anyone, it surprised him how much it killed him inside to go up to breathe while Deeks was trapped somewhere below him without that option.

As soon as Callen resurfaced, he realized something was wrong. "SAM!" he called. He turned around when he heard the splashing.

The first thing he saw was Sam. The second thing he saw was the man that had jumped and taken Deeks with him. He and Sam were fighting, and with all the splashing, Callen honestly couldn't tell which one was winning.

Callen was torn. If he went back down to look for Deeks, something could happen to Sam. But if stayed here to help Sam, Deeks would surely drown. As it was, the LAPD detective probably didn't have much time left.

Thankfully, Sam made that decision for him. "I got this G! Go find Deeks!" he yelled.

Callen dove back under the water. He swam in the direction Sam and the mystery man were fighting. Deeks couldn't be far.

'Wait…' Callen thought, 'Was that…? Hair! It was blonde hair!'

Callen knew exactly who it belonged to. Deeks was floating in the water his hands taped together. Callen saw the outline of the garbage pail sinking deeper into the ocean. He swam towards Deeks and grabbed his arms. Then he started to swim towards the surface.

'Hang on Deeks,' he thought.

On the surface, Sam was still struggling to get this guy neutralized.

"Dammit!" Sam growled as the man punched him in the face yet again.

That was the last straw for Sam. He was finished. He was practically shaking in anger as he grabbed this guy around the neck and held him in a chokehold that would make his SEAL buddies proud. The man struggled and struggled but was unable to get Sam off of him.

Sam Hanna was dangerous enough on a good day. Piss him off and you won't live to brag about it. If some people had to learn that the hard way, so be it.

The man finally stopped struggling and Sam let him go, turning around just in time to see Callen resurface, with Deeks in his arms.

"The killer?" Callen asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied. He paddled towards Callen and grabbed one of Deeks' arms.

"Hang on buddy." He said.

"KENSI!"

**********************************************Kensi******************

Kensi stood on deck. Frozen. She stared at the spot where Deeks had been just seconds earlier. She couldn't think. Couldn't move. It was just like in the movies. There was a loud ringing in her ears, and she just stood there. Like every idiot she had ever made fun of in every movie she had watched where the person who was needed the most was turned temporarily into stone. She knew she had to do something. And she still didn't move.

Callen and Sam recovered much quicker than she did, they had already run past her and jumped into the water after Deeks.

'What were they doing?' she finally managed to think. It wasn't much. But it was something. 'We're on a ship… We're high up… How will they get back up here? Deeks…'

And then it all came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

"DEEKS!" she screamed louder than she ever though she could.

She ran to the edge of the ship.

"STOP! STOP THE BOAT! NOW!" she continued to yell.

"The ship has already been stopped Ma'am," she heard the Master Chief say. "I called it in earlier when we arrived on deck."

Kensi knew she should thank him, but she couldn't form the words. Maybe later.

She looked over the railing and noticed something she hadn't noticed earlier.

"The water…" she said, confused. "It's so close."

"We're on the bottom level Ma'am." The Master Chief replied. "Good thing too. The top deck is much higher than this."

'Good thing? Good thing?! How could any of this be a good thing?!' Kensi thought angrily. She knew she was being irrational but she was pissed and she needed someone to take it out on.

"I don't see how any of this could be a 'good thing,'" she said, her voice dangerously low. The Master Chief was at a loss for words.

"Of course Ma'am! I didn't mean…"

"KENSI!" they all heard. Kensi's head whipped around. She looked down to see Sam and Callen wading in the water, an unconscious Deeks in between them.

"Hey!" Kensi shouted. "We need something to pull them up! NOW!"

The Master Chief, now more afraid of this brunette woman than he'd care to admit, ran to the side of the ship, grabbed a rope and untied it from the small wooden boat nearby.

"We can use this," he said, "It's meant to lower safety rafts into the water, so it should be long enough."

[Sorry if that's a little too convenient it's the best I came up with]

Kensi grabbed it from his hand and ran back to the railing.

"Sam! Callen!" she called, "I'm throwing down a rope! Tie it around Deeks and we'll pull him up! Then you guys!"

"Got it!" Callen shouted back.

Kensi threw down the rope and tried to get a better look at Deeks. He was unconscious and she knew Sam and Callen wouldn't be able to give him a good check-up in the water, but she was just praying that he was still alive. That it wasn't too late to save him… Kensi shook her head. She couldn't afford to think like that right now.

"Pull him up!" Sam shouted.

Kensi, the Master Chief, and every other Petty Officer on that deck started pulling the rope and lifting Deeks out of the water. How long had it been since he'd gone in? Five minutes? Seven tops? It wasn't too late. She had to believe that.

Finally Deeks' blonde head appeared on the deck. Kensi immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him onto the deck, leaving the rest of the officers to help Callen and Sam.

"Come on Deeks, come on." She begged. She tore the tape off his mouth and took out her pocketknife to cut the tape from his hands. As soon as he was free, she put her ear by his mouth and watched his chest.

Nothing.

*******************************end of chapter 2*************************

I'm sorry! I had to! I need to keep you guys on your toes don't I?

This is still not a death fic! So don't worry too much!

Review please! Let me know how I did!

Hope you enjoyed it!

This story is really taking on a life of its own I totally did not imagine it like this when I started it but I kinda like where its going. Hope you do too!

I promise to update soon I wont leave you hanging for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Wow this is so much longer than I thought it would be! I'm really glad you guys are liking it so much though!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited!

Sorry about the cliffhangers lol but I'm on vacation so I've got time to write!

On to the next chapter!

Oh and In case you were wondering, I still don't own anything.

*****************************line thing**********************************

'No no no no no no no!' That one word threw itself back and forth in Kensi's brain. It amazed her that at a time like this, that was all she could think of.

She wasn't going to lose it now. She was a professional. And her partner needed her.

It took about a half a second for her brain to register that information before she pinched Deeks' nose shut and blew air into his lungs.

"Come on Deeks!" She said as she started chest compressions. "Come on!"

Kensi repeated those words again and again like a mantra. Chest compressions, air transfer, chest compressions, air transfer. Kensi worked like a well-oiled machine. She was raised a marine's daughter. And she would not turn into some weepy girl. Not now. She would be stronger than that, if not for herself than for Deeks.

She didn't look up when she heard Callen reach the deck and drop down beside her. She didn't look up when Sam joined them seconds later. There was nothing on that deck except her and Deeks. But why wasn't he waking up?

"You're not leaving me now! You don't get to die on me Deeks! Not after everything we've been through! If you don't wake your self-obsessed, cheeky, obnoxious, charming, annoying ass up right now, so help me Deeks I am going to kill you! That's a promise!" Kensi practically screamed at him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she growled at whoever the hand belonged to, not bothering to look up and find out.

"Kensi…" someone whispered. Their voice almost summed up how she felt. Almost.

No.

Suddenly, Deeks jerked and started coughing up water onto the deck.

"Yes! You're okay, Deeks. You're gonna be okay!" Kensi whispered to him, lightly rubbing his arm.

'Keep it together Blye,' she thought to herself. 'You don't break down now, he needs you.'

Sam turned Deeks over onto his side to help him get all the water out and Callen rushed forward to cover him with a blanket. Kensi let out a quick smile. Apparently she wasn't the only one with growing feelings towards a certain LAPD liaison.

Deeks finished coughing up water and dry heaved a few times. Kensi's hand never left his arm. He rolled himself onto his back when he was finished.

"I want an emergency chopper down here now!" Callen yelled at the Master Chief. "He needs a hospital!"

Deeks' eyes started to open slowly. He blinked a couple of times before opening them wide.

Kensi finally let out a breath of relief. It felt as if she hadn't taken a real breath since the moment she found out Deeks was missing. She heard Sam and Callen do the same, but her eyes never left Deeks.

"Well aren't you three a sight for sore eyes." Deeks croaked out.

Sam practically barked with laughter. Callen smiled too, but Kensi wasn't giving him the satisfaction. Not yet. His fault or not she couldn't help but be a little angry at him for nearly dying on them just now.

"It's nice to see you too Deeks." Callen said.

"But seriously Deeks…" Sam started. "The shit you get yourself into… You're ridiculous man you know that? As soon as we get back, I'm gonna talk to Hetty about getting you a leash or shoving a tracking device up your ass."

"You are never allowed anywhere near my ass Sam." Deeks replied, letting out a smirk. "But I… Appreciate the gesture? Maybe… Not really."

Kensi rolled her eyes. She could tell he was in pain. She could see it. But of course, her stubborn partner was using his overactive sense of humor to try and hide it. How very Deeks of him.

"Maybe you should just rest until the chopper gets here partner." She told him.

Deeks turned to look at her. He flashed her his brightest smile. Well… The brightest smile he could manage given the circumstances.

"Hey… Kens?" he said.

"Yeah?" Kensi replied. She knew that whatever he was about to say would either amuse or annoy her.

"I still think Rose could have moved her fine ass over and made room for Jack on that floating door of hers."

Kensi just stared at him in disbelief. Did he just…? Really? And that was it all took.

She suddenly burst out laughing. She laughed until her stomach hurt. Until tears stung at her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks. And after a while, it started to feel a little less like laughing, and a little more like crying. But she was Kensi Blye, and she would be damned before she'd admit that to anybody.

******************************line break********************************

Deeks fell asleep right after their conversation on the deck. Nobody could blame him. He looked exhausted and it would still be a little while before the chopper got there.

Kensi looked down at his sleeping face. He was probably dreaming about floating doors and tragic heroes. He looked so peaceful, and so very un-Deeks like. She couldn't help herself as she reached forward and pushed a stray lock of wet hair out of his face. She looked up to see Sam and Callen staring at her, looks of suspicion mirroring each other.

"A word out of either of you and I will drop-kick you to the floor so fast you won't even have a chance to beg for mercy," Kensi threatened.

Sam and Callen raised their hands in mock surrender, knowing not to mess with their lethal female colleague. She may not look like much, but many men had their asses kicked around the block a couple of times when they made the mistake of underestimating her. A mistake Sam and Callen were not going to make. Not today anyway.

"Excuse me," the Master Chief called, walking back down to the deck. "The chopper is here."

Two paramedics followed right behind him, carrying a stretcher. Callen and Sam helped lift Deeks onto the stretcher, and the medics led him towards the chopper.

"Why don't you ride along with him Kens? We'll grab all our stuff and be right behind you." Callen said.

"Did you think you could stop me?" Kensi asked, turning and following Deeks' stretcher to the chopper.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

"That is one woman I would not want to mess with." The Master Chief said once Kensi was out of earshot.

"You have no idea." Callen replied.

********************************to the chopper!**********************************

Kensi didn't let go of Deeks' hand when they were on the chopper. She knew she was being stupid but she had this odd feeling that if she let go, he would manage to get himself nearly killed again.

It wasn't a long ride, and Kensi soon found herself sitting in the hospital waiting room while Deeks was getting checked out.

She really hated hospitals. It reminded her how truly dangerous this job actually was. And it reminded her that not everybody was so lucky to make it out alive.

Renko didn't. Neither did Dom. And both of those losses still stung.

She started thinking about the first time she was in the hospital for Deeks, when he had gotten himself shot. She never fully let go of the guilt she felt for that one.

'Oh Deeks,' she thought. 'What am I going to do with you?'

"Ms. Blye!" Kesni heard, snapping her out her thoughts.

"Hetty!" Kensi replied, "Eric, Nell, hey!"

"How's he doing?" Hetty asked.

"The doctor's checking him out right now. He woke up a few times on the chopper but he was pretty groggy." Kensi replied.

Hetty nodded.

"Sam and Callen should be here tomorrow." Eric told her. "It wasn't easy but an injured LAPD officer can go a long way."

"This place have any coffee?" Nell asked.

"Right down the hall Nell. Would you mind grabbing me one?" Kensi replied.

"Sure thing," Nell said making her way towards the coffee pot. The coffee here wasn't great but damn did Kensi need one right about now.

Hetty and Eric had already sat down, Kensi followed suit and threw herself down in the nearest chair. This day was exhausting, and Kensi couldn't wait to go home and sleep in her own bed. But she wouldn't leave her partner, so there was nothing to do now but wait for word on Deeks.

God, did she hate waiting.

*************************************end of chapter 3**********************

I'm not so sure about this chapter…

It was originally meant to be longer but I actually have something important later and I wanted to be able to post today because my cliffhanger yesterday was kinda mean.

I hope you like it anyways!

More soon

Let me know what you think I really love all your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Your reviews and follows are so amazing I actually feel bad not to update ASAP. So here's chapter 4!

Unfortunately this is the last chapter I had somewhat planned out in my head so I'm not sure what I'm gonna do after this one…

When I first started it, it was meant to start with Deeks going missing and end with him in the hospital but if you guys want more I can try to come up with something or just make a new story. So let me know!

Still don't own em!

Enjoy!

*******************************line break*********************************

Deeks heard voices… No, not the voices that tell you to do crazy things like jumping off buildings or eating your neighbors cat… Actual voices. This was still slightly disconcerting, considering that the last time he heard voices, he ended up drowning.

His head was pounding. It felt like… well I guess it felt like he had gotten knocked out, stuffed into a garbage bin, and drowned.

'All in a day's work,' Deeks thought.

The voices were like background music. What caught Deeks' attention next was this incessant, annoying beeping. He guessed it was coming from whatever machine they had hooked him up to. It was really starting to get on his nerves actually.

Deeks groaned. All the voices around him stopped suddenly.

"I think Sleeping Beauty is waking up," someone said. Was that Sam? That was definitely Sam.

"You gonna give me a kiss then Prince Charming?" Deeks replied.

Was that what his voice sounded like? Really? Had someone shoved sandpaper down his throat while he was unconscious?

"Not even in you dreams Deeks." Sam replied.

"Shame, I was really looking forward to it." Deeks said in mock disappointment.

"You gonna open your eyes anytime soon Deeks?" a voice asked. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was a voice he'd better obey soon if he didn't want his ass kicked… Again.

Deeks opened his eyes slowly. It took him a few seconds but he finally got them opened half-way.

"Gees. Someone please tell me that's not the light at the end of the tunnel because it is damn bright." Deeks said.

"I heard the light at the end of the tunnel was shut off due to budget cuts, actually." Hetty said.

Deeks let out a laugh at that one. At least he thinks that strangled noise he just made was a laugh.

"Well Hetty if god hired you that wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Deeks replied.

Hetty smirked at him. "No it would not."

Deeks forced his eyes all the way open and looked around.

"Wow it's quite the party in here." He said.

"It's not a party without any beer." Kensi replied.

Deeks turned to look at her. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were rumpled. Deeks guessed she hadn't left his side since he woke up on the dock. Most partners would be grateful and say thank you. But Marty Deeks was not most partners.

"You look like crap Kens." Deeks said, lopsided smile and all.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Two days I wait for him to wake up, and as soon as he opens his mouth, I wish he was unconscious again." Kensi said.

Deeks laughed. "I was asleep for two days? No wonder why I feel so good!" Deeks said sarcastically.

"We can call a nurse if you want Deeks." Callen said.

Deeks let out a wolfish grin. "I think that's a good idea Callen."

Callen reached forward to hit the call button. Not two seconds later a pretty young nurse with red hair walked in.

"Now it's a party!" Deeks pointed out.

The red headed nurses laughed and shook her head. "Is there anything I can get you Mr. Deeks?" she asked sweetly.

"Mr. Deeks? That's what we call my grandpa! Call me Marty, and I'd love some water thank you!" Deeks replied, always the charmer.

Nurse Sandra poured Deeks some water from a nearby pitcher and brought it to Deeks' lips. Deeks drank greedily.

"If there's anything else I can help you with Marty, don't hesitate to call." Sandra said as she put the glass down.

Deeks licked his lips and winked. "You got it sweetheart."

Sandra laughed and left the room.

"God do I love redheads." Deeks said.

Eric high-fived Deeks. Callen shook his head trying to hide his laughing while Sam just laughed out loud. Kensi, Nell and Hetty shared a look.

"Men." Hetty said.

"Deeks and his nurses." Kensi replied.

"Speaking of nurses," Deeks started, "Just out of curiosity, you know for my report, which one of you lucky three was the one who got to give me mouth to mouth? And please don't tell me it was Sam or Callen… Sorry guys."

"Oh trust me Deeks, I think I speak for both of us when I say none taken." Callen pointed out. Sam nodded his agreement… Strongly.

"I… Uh… Well… You weren't breathing Deeks! So yes, I may have… Ya know… Just in the interest of saving your life! Had to perform certain actions… Which may or may not have required me to put my mouth against your mouth in a…" Kensi blurted out.

"Provocative manner?" Deeks supplied, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. I mean, no! I mean… Oh you know what I mean!" Kensi muttered, frustrated.

"No, I don't think we know what you mean Kens, would you care to clarify that for us?" Callen asked.

Kensi glared at him. He was going to pay for that one later.

"What she means is she secretly enjoyed it!" Deeks said.

"What?!" Kensi practically shouted. "I… No!"

"You loved it." Deeks repeated, puckering his lips and making kissing noises at her.

"God Deeks! You are unbelievable sometimes you know that?" Kensi said.

If she had been anybody else, she probably would have been blushing by now. But no matter how hard Deeks tried, and oh did he try, Kensi Blye still did not blush. Not even close.

Deeks continued to smirk at her. "Whatever you say Fern, whatever you say."

There was suddenly a shift in the mood of the room, and Deeks was afraid things were about to get serious. He was not a fan of serious. Humor was his escape. And it worked out pretty well for him thus far.

Hetty cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her. Deeks sat up in his bed a little bit.

"If you wanted to go swimming so badly Mr. Deeks, I could have arranged something far less dramatic for you." Hetty said.

'Wait… what?' Deeks thought, 'Did Hetty just say that? She totally just said that!'

Deeks chuckeld. Laughing was still hard on his throat.

"Thank you Hetty," he replied. "Next time I feel up for a swim I will be sure to call you before I get myself thrown off a NAVY ship."

"That's all we ask." Nell said.

"May I just take this opportunity to announce that my 'forensic botany', which you all so rudely mocked, played an important role in finding our guy?", Deeks declared.

"It also played an important role in nearly getting you killed." Sam replied.

Deeks gave him his best Hetty-glare.

"Fine!" Sam said, putting his hands up. "Your spinach…"

"Forensic botany." Deeks corrected.

"Your forensic botany played a very important role in our case. I am forever grateful to you and your supreme genius." Sam said.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm but I'll take it, thank you Sam. Callen?"

Callen leaned forward and patted Deeks on the head, eliciting laughs from the rest of the team. "Good boy." Callen said.

"Very funny." Deeks replied. "Detective work can be a dangerous thing boys and girls… I mean, I almost ended up Sharkbait OOH HA HA!"

"Well, you know he's feeling better when he starts with the Finding Nemo jokes." Sam said.

Every eye in the room turned to Sam.

"What?" Sam said, defending himself. "I've got kids. I saw Finding Nemo twenty times already!"

Callen put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sure buddy, blame the kids."

Sam laughed and shook his head.

"If it means anything, I'm really glad you didn't get eaten by a shark, Deeks." Eric said, patting Deeks on the shoulder.

"Why thank you Eric! That means a lot buddy!" Deeks replied.

"Hey guys, it's two hours until Christmas!" Nell pointed out.

"Hey Kensi," Deeks started, "Why don't you come sit on Uncle Marty's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas? But just so you know, unlike my buddy Santa, I prefer the naughty girls."

"Oh no he didn't." Hetty said.

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm.

"Ah!" Deeks yelled. "I'm injured! You can't hit a guy while he's down!"

"I don't think Kensi follows those rules Deeks," Callen said.

"No doubt." Sam affirmed.

Deeks pouted.

"Oh stop with the pouting Deeks, I hardly hit you!" Kensi said.

Nurse Sandra walked back in then.

"I'm so sorry agents, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow." She said.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Feel better, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Night Hetty." Deeks said with a smile.

"Later man." Eric said.

"See ya Deeks, get some rest." Callen told him.

"Night buddy," Sam said reaching out his fist for a fist bump.

"Merry Christmas Deeks," Nell said, leaning over to hug him.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Deeks called out.

One by one his friends shuffled out of the room. Until there was only one person left.

Kensi and Deeks just looked at each other for a few seconds, neither one really sure what to say. Kensi hesitated, so Deeks nodded at her. She cleared her throat.

"You really scared me out there today Deeks." she finally said.

"I know. I'm sorry Kens." Deeks replied. He knew what it was like. Less than a year ago, she had ran off trying to find the man who had killed her father while that same man hunted her down. He had no idea where she was. If she was okay. And frankly, it had scared the hell out of him. And he was not a man who scared easily.

"It's okay… Just be more careful next time alright partner? I can't always be there to save your sorry ass." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty!" Deeks replied.

Kensi laughed and shook her head. "You sure you're okay Deeks?" Kensi asked seriously.

"I'll be fine Kens." Deeks replied. "I always am, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are. That's one of the things I love about you." Kensi replied.

Deeks' head shot up. "What was that? I think I feel a new ringtone coming on."

Kensi smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Deeks on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas partner." She said.

She turned and started to walk away, leaving Deeks alone.

"Yeah yeah, you have a Merry Christmas now! I'll be here! Alone! Drowning in my own misery and boredom!" Deeks called after her. "Get it? Drowning?"

Kensi spun on her heel and glared at him sharply. After a few seconds she turned back around and made her way out the door.

"What? Too soon?" Deeks yelled. "Kensi?"

*****************************************end of chapter 4***********************

Wooh! That was fun. I tried putting the whole team in there but I couldn't resist that little Densi moment at the end there!

Sorry if I made Eric and Nell alittle awkward I wasn't sure what to do with them outside of OPS, but I didn't want to leave them out.

So like I said before this is originally where the story was supposed to end… would you guys rather it end here or would you want me to extend it into something else? Review or PM me with ideas if you have them!

I also came up with a random thought today while watching the movie Flightplan. It's another idea for the episode Free Ride because there could be a lot of different Deeks in peril scenarios. What if they found the killer but not Deeks? And now they have to search the entire ship for him before it's too late. What do you guys think of that?

Maybe I'll do both… not sure. Opinions always welcome!

Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So thank you to Bard15 for giving me an idea for another chapter! Not sure how long this is gonna be I guess we'll see once its finished!

I'm actually trying to fit a case in here and I've never done that before so bear with me if it's stupid I'm testing my ability to be creative here lol.

Here's to chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

***********************************line break**************************

Deeks stood in front of a mirror staring at his reflection.

'First day back at work,' he thought.

He'd only been off for a week, so why did he feel so nervous?

He didn't remember feeling like this since he first joined the team.

'Relax Marty,' he told himself. 'Just another day at work.'

********************************line break**************************

"Morning Kensi." Callen called as she walked into the bull pen.

"Morning Callen, Sam." She replied.

"Hey Kens. Today's Deeks' first day back isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is." Kensi relayed.

"Good to know he's not gonna break his habit of coming in late." Sam said.

Callen laughed and Kensi smiled at him.

"Morning fellow crime fighters!" Deeks called walking in to their area. "Miss me?"

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss the peace and quiet we've had for a week." Callen told him.

"Ouch. That stung man." Deeks replied.

Callen laughed. He got up and patted Deeks on the back.

"Welcome back Deeks." he said.

"Yeah Shaggy, how'd you spend your week off anyways?" Sam asked.

"Let me guess!" Kensi piped up. "Surfing, surfing, and more surfing?"

"Uhhh… Yeah! You caught me." Deeks said after a moment of hesitation.

Sam and Callen may have missed it, but Kensi noticed something off about her partner. She could read him like a book after two and half years, and though she didn't know what yet, she knew something was up.

"Hey Deeks…" she started, just before Eric's extravagant whistling filled the building.

"We got a hot one guys!" he called. "Welcome back Deeks!"

"Thanks man!" Deeks replied on his way up the stairs, leaving Kensi staring after him.

"You coming Kens?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Kensi replied, snapping out of her thoughts and following Sam up to ops.

*************************************line break**************************

"Welcome back Mr. Deeks!" Hetty said as he entered ops. "I hope you enjoyed your time off and are ready to get back to work."

"Oh Hetty I was born ready, you know that." Deeks said with a wink.

Hetty shook her head and turned to the dynamic duo. She nodded.

"This is Former Marine Michael Putnam." Nell said. A picture of a very dead guy washed up on a beach filled the large screen in front of them.

"Well he was Former Marine Michael Putnam, by the looks of it." Deeks pointed out.

"His body washed up on Platomic Beach this morning. He was stabbed to death and then dumped. A group of surfers found it and called it in."

"Surfers?" Hetty asked. "Looks like were dealing with your people here Mr. Deeks."

"Well you know us surfers." Deeks replied sarcastically. "We're a rare breed."

Callen snorted.

"Easy there Callen," Deeks said with a smirk. "You're starting to sound like Kensi when she sleeps."

Deeks knew it was coming but that didn't stop the sudden pain that erupted when Kensi punched him in the arm. Like he once said, 'Hell hath no fury like Kensi Marie Blye.'

"Anything on why he was discharged Nell?" Sam asked, shaking his head at his head and holding in his laughter, so as not to become Kensi's next target.

"Apparently he was dishonorably discharged after accidently killing one of his fellow marines during a training exercise five months ago." Nell replied.

"Okay. And how does one 'accidently' kill somebody in a training exercise?" Deeks asked.

"He didn't secure the fellow marine's harness properly when they were training on a cliff in the desert and he fell to his death. There was a pending murder investigation but he was found not-guilty. It was deemed an accident. (Stole that from an NCIS episode I once saw hope it makes sense.)

"Okay, well that may be why he ended up washed up on a beach. Revenge." Kensi pointed out. "What was the name of the marine he killed?"

"A Scott Bridges." Eric replied.

"Does he have any family in the Las Angeles area?" Callen asked.

"Not that we can find." Nell told him.

"Okay," Callen began. "Kensi, Deeks you guys go talk to the surfers that found the body. Eric, get me in touch with the General of Michael and Scott's Marine group. We're gonna need to talk to him."

"Got it." Eric replied.

"Let's go." Callen said.

*************************************line break***************************

Deeks was way quieter than usual in the car while he and Kensi made their way to the beach.

"Deeks?" Kensi called out.

He didn't answer. He didn't even look up.

"Deeks?" Kensi tried again, a little louder this time.

His head suddenly shot up. "Huh?" he replied, clearly distracted.

"What's up with you today?" Kensi asked him.

"What? Nothing." Deeks replied. Too fast.

"Wow. Did not see that response coming." Kensi said sarcastically. "You know you're a horrible liar right?"

"I'm not lying. I'm fine." Deeks replied.

"Listen… Deeks." Kensi started. "What you went through was a big deal. You can crack jokes about it as much as you want, but that's not gonna make what happened go away. If you need to talk about it, you know I'm here for you right?"

Deeks looked at her for a few seconds. Should he tell her? Maybe she could help. Or maybe she'd make fun of him. After all he was being ridiculous.

Deeks shook his head. "I know Kens. Thanks partner."

Kensi sighed. She pulled into the parking lot of the beach and turned off the engine.

"This isn't over." She promised him.

***********************************************line break**********************

"Is there anything you can tell us about Michael Putnam?" Callen asked General Anderson, the leader of both Putnam and Bridges' marine group.

"He was the class clown," Anderson replied. "Loved to joke around. But I'll be honest, most of the guys did like him. When your job is so serious sometimes it's nice to joke around a little."

It was no surprise that both Callen and Sam's minds flashed momentarily to their own joker, Deeks.

"Yeah, it is," Sam replied. "Had he ever been negligent before General?"

"Not at all. He was a damn good marine. It was a shame to discharge him, but after what happened, there would be have been an uproar if we kept him on. Accident or not, a marine lost his life. And something like that can't go unpunished," the General replied.

Sam nodded. Being a former NAVY SEAL himself, he knew it was never easy losing one of your own.

"What about Scott Bridges?" Callen asked. "What can you tell us about him?"

"Now Bridges was not as popular with the other marines as Putnam was. He was a good marine as well, but he was no joker. One of the most serious men I've ever met. He and Putnam didn't always see eye to eye." Anderson replied. "Honestly, that's why we had a murder investigation in the first place. None of us believed Putnam was capable of something like that. But some of the higher ups were worried if it was let slide, talk of cover-ups or conspiracies would arise."

Callen nodded as he absorbed the information.

"Did Bridges have any men that he was particularly close to?" Sam asked. "Someone that possibly seek revenge for his death?"

"Let me think… He had one buddy. Aaron Morgan. Great guy. He and Bridges came from the academy together. They had been best friends for a while. But I doubt Morgan would be capable of something like this." Anderson replied.

"Can you send us a photo of your entire Marine group, General?" Callen asked.

"No problem. I'll have it sent over right away." The Genreal said. "I hope you find this guy agents. No matter what Putnam did, he didn't deserve this."

"Thank you General," Callen replied, "We'll keep you updated."

Nell cut the feed.

Callen turned to Sam. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think one dead marine is bad enough. Now we have two." Sam replied.

"Eric, look up Aaron Morgan." Callen said.

Eric's fingers flew across the keyboard. "Aaron Morgan. The General was right, he went to the same academy as Bridges and graduated the same year. Wait…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"He left soon after Bridges was killed and Putnam was discharged… According to his records he doesn't live far from the beach Putnam washed up on."

Callen looked at Sam. "Bingo."

*********************************************line break**********************

Kensi and Deeks walked up to the group of surfers at the beach and flashed their badges at the LAPD officer who was watching them.

"I'm Agent Blye, NCIS and this is Detective Deeks, LAPD. Can you guys tell me what happened this morning?"

One of the surfers stepped forward. "Yeah, we were surfing since eight AM, been having killer waves all week long…" he began.

Kensi noticed Deeks shifting uncomfortably through her peripheral vision.

'What the… Focus Kensi. All in good time,' she thought.

"All of the sudden I see some guy laying in the sand." Another surfer continues. "I thought he was just some drunk sleeping off a rough night or something."

"But about an hour later, we realized he was still there." A third surfer said. "We went over to check on him and saw that he was dead."

The fourth surfer, just nodded her head.

Deeks looked over at her. He had an extra appreciation for female surfers. It wasn't often he found one, especially as smoking hot as she was. "That's a nice board you got there." He said.

'Finally! The Deeks she knew and loved! As a partner only, of course.' Kensi thought.

"Thanks. You surf?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." Deeks replied.

Kensi picked up on the hesitation again. Now she was just getting annoyed. He was hiding something and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Did you guys give all your information to the police?" Kensi asked.

All four surfers nodded.

"Well be here all day Miss." The last surfer replied.

Kensi nodded and started to walk away, Deeks in tow.

As soon as both of them were in the car, Kensi was off.

"What the hell Deeks?" Kensi asked. She knew was being a little unfair. But he was hiding something and she was worried about him. A quiet Deeks was never a good thing. And he'd barely spoken a word all day.

Deeks looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"Don't 'what' me! Something is wrong and I want you to tell me that it is." Kensi practically demanded.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Deeks asked.

"Oh I don't know, let me think. The prolonged silence, I can hardly ever get you to shut up now I can barely get you to talk. The hesitating. You can tell me Deeks. You can trust me."

"There's nothing to tell." Deeks said.

"Deeks…" Kensi started.

"Jesus Kensi I said I'm fine, will you back off already?" Deeks snapped.

Kensi just started at him in shock. Had Deeks ever snapped at her before…?

Deeks immediately looked regretful. "Kensi. I'm…"

"No." Kensi replied. "You're right, I'm prying." If she hadn't been worried before she was borderline panicking now. This was not Deeks.

"I'll back off."

'For now,' she thought to herself.

*************************************line break****************************

"How'd you guys make out?" Callen asked as Kensi and Deeks entered the bullpen.

"Well the surfers couldn't tell us much other than, 'we found the body,' but we have all their information just in case." Kensi replied. "How about you guys?"

"Well we found a buddy of Scott Bridges that lives near the beach Putnam was dumped in. He left the marines shortly after Bridges' death. We went to his place but he wasn't home. We didn't find anything in his house. We posted an LAPD car outside so they can pick him up when he gets home."

Kensi nodded.

"Hey guys!" Eric called, "We've got the picture that General Anderson sent!"

The three NCIS agents and LAPD Detective went back up to ops. A picture of about thirty men was on the screen.

"This one is Aaron Morgan." Eric said, pointing to the man next to Bridges in the photo.

Deeks scanned the picture, his eyes reached one marine, and stopped. He squinted.

"Kens." He said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

He pointed to the marine he was looking at. "Look at all familiar to you?"

Kensi moved closer to look.

"That surfer!" Kensi said. "The woman! The one whose board you complimented!"

"One of the surfers who found the body?" Sam asked.

Deeks nodded.

"If she is the killer, why the hell would she stick around?" Kensi asked, confused.

"Maybe to see how much the police knew." Callen pointed out.

"Eric, name?" Deeks asked.

"Melissa Peters." Eric replied. "She flew in from Florida this morning. She left the marines about three months after Bridges was killed."

"But why would she kill Putnam?" Sam asked. "The General didn't mention her at all."

"According to her record, she was pushed around by the male marines often." Nell said.

"Being a good looking woman in a place that's primarily men… Not a surprise." Kensi pointed out.

"She filed a complaint against three marines she worked with, claiming that if…" Nell stopped suddenly.

"If?" Deeks asked.

"If Scott Bridges hadn't stepped in and stopped the harassment, she feared they would actually assault her." Nell finished.

"She thought she owed him something." Kensi said.

"She should still be at the beach." Deeks relayed. "Lets go."

***************************************line break****************************

As soon as they pulled back up to the beach, the four of them were out of the car and running towards the ocean.

Deeks spotted her first. She was sitting alone by the ocean, just staring straight ahead, her board next to her in the sand.

Deeks pointed. Callen and Sam went ahead in case she planned to run while Deeks and Kensi went at her from behind.

When they were close, Deeks called out to her. "Melissa!"

She turned to look at him, immediately on the defensive.

"Don't!" Kensi shouted, but she was already off, taking her board with her.

Deeks and Kensi were right behind her.

As Melissa was running she saw Sam and Callen closing in from the side. Panicking, she stopped suddenly.

Deeks, who was right behind her, didn't have enough time to react as she raised her board and smacked him with it, hard.

The impact sent him flying into the ocean.

'That hurt,' he thought. 'Damn did that hurt! How did that tiny girl pack such a hit?'

His thoughts went immediately to Kensi. 'Never mind.'

He barely registered his partner screaming his name with the pouding of his head and ringing in his ears. He put his hands down so that he could push himself up, and froze…

"Deeks!" Keni screamed as she watched the board smack her partner across the head and send him sprawling into the water. Anger flared through her immediately. She threw herself forward, tackling Melissa to the ground in pure rage.

She stood up, pulling Melissa up with her. Kensi practically threw Melissa at Callen and Sam as she turned around to check on Deeks.

"Oh my god… DEEKS!" she yelled, and started running towards him.

************************************line break********************************

Damn! That was a long one wasn't it? I know it wasn't like the other chapters so much but I hope you still enjoyed it!

How'd I do with the case part? Alright? I know I rushed through it a little but it was really just a means to an end. You will see that end in the next chapter! ;)

Drop me a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Yoooo. Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews!

I don't have as much to say as I usually do so I'm just gonna get on with it!

Chapter six everybody! Enjoy!

***************************line break**************************************

Panic.

It rushed through Deeks' body and turned his blood to ice as he put his hands down and felt nothing but water.

All of the sudden, he was back in the garbage pail. Water was rushing in and no matter how hard he pushed, he could not get himself out.

Deeks didn't even realize that he was thrashing around in the water. He felt the darkness closing in on him once again and he gasped for air.

'It's not real Deeks,' he tried to tell himself. 'It's all in your head. You're fine.'

He was telling himself that, but it wasn't working.

His heart was racing and his head started to spin from the lack of oxygen.

He suddenly felt arms around him.

Someone was calling his name.

***************************** line break**********************************

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed. "Deeks!"

She was stomping through the water trying to get to her partner.

The water wasn't deep, but it was enough to send her partner into a flashback. A bad one.

She could hear Callen yelling to Sam, telling him to take Melissa to the car.

She finally reached her partner and she got down on her knees beside him. She didn't want to startle him too badly, but she couldn't sit here and watch him suffer.

"Deeks. Deeks it's me, Kensi. Can you hear me? You're okay Deeks. You're safe," she said desperately, looking for any signs of him understanding her. There were none.

Dammit.

He was shaking hard gasping for air. If he didn't start breathing normally soon, he would pass out.

She put her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Deeks, " she whispered right into his ear, "I've got you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you partner. But I need you to come back. Can you listen to me Deeks?"

Callen had made his way over and knelt down next to Kensi and Deeks. Kensi shook her head at him quickly. She had a feeling she was getting through to him.

"Come on Deeks," she continued, holding him as tight as she could without suffocating him.

His breathing started to even out. He wasn't there yet, but she was getting through to him.

"We need to get him out of the water." Kensi said to Callen. He nodded and walked to Deeks' other side.

Kensi tried to let Deeks go so she could grab his arm and help him up, but he held onto her tightly.

"Don't," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Deeks," she promised, "I just need to get you up, Okay?"

Deeks gave a small nod.

Kensi could have cried at how much vulnerability Deeks was showing. She had never seen him like this before, and frankly it was scaring the hell out of her. But she wasn't going to lose it. She hadn't before, and she certainly wasn't going to now. He needed her right now just as much as he had then, if not more.

She supported his left side and Callen grabbed his right. Together, they lifted him up and dragged him out of the water. They placed him gently on the sand.

"He's shaking pretty bad." Callen said, "I'm gonna go see if we've got blankets in the car."

Kensi nodded at him.

She sat down beside Deeks and put her arm around his again. His breathing was slowly reaching normal, and his eyes were becoming less and less clouded.

"Deeks?" she asked gently.

He turned his blue eyes to look at her.

"Hyperventilating's a bitch." Deeks said.

Kensi couldn't help herself, she snorted with laughter.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Deeks," she said seriously. "We're going to talk about what just happened."

"I'm sorry" Deeks whispered.

Kensi shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for Deeks. I told you before and I'll say it again, what happened to you was traumatic. It's okay to lose it every once in a while."

Deeks shook his head. "I'm being pathetic."

"Hey!" Kensi said sharply. "Don't you go and call my partner pathetic. He's a stronger guy than he gives himself credit for."

Deeks looked at her. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Kensi replied.

"Well there was that one time…" Deeks began.

Kensi rolled her eyes. She was about to reply when Sam and Callen came running over to them.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, leaning in front of them both. "What the hell happened?"

Callen placed a large blanket over Deeks' shoulders.

Deeks started to squirm. Not only was he incredibly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting, and embarrassed beyond belief over what had just happened, but this blanket was damn itchy.

"What the hell is this thing made out of Callen?" he asked.

"Hey!" Sam said defensively. "My grammy made me that blanket."

Deeks looked at him surprise. "Well then, my compliments to Grammy Sammy." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Stop changing the subject Deeks." Callen said. "What happened just now?"

"I'm…" Deeks started.

"Say you're fine and I'll strangle you with that blanket there Deeks." Sam threatened. "That was not fine. You had a panic attack man."

"I just got freaked out when I got thrown into the water again." Deeks said. "Last time I got thrown into the water it didn't work out too well for me."

Sam and Callen didn't look convinced. Neither did Kensi. But Deeks was really not in the mood to discuss what had just happened with them right now.

He started to get up.

"Easy!" Sam said, steadying him.

"You good?" Callen asked.

"I'm good." Deeks replied.

Callen gave Kensi a pointed look. Kensi nodded. She had no intention of letting this go. Deeks was a surfer. He loved the water. It upset her to think that her partner couldn't do the one thing he loved the most because he was suddenly so afraid of it.

She promised herself she would help Deeks overcome this whether he wanted it or not. He'd surf again, she'd make sure of it.

**************************************** line break*********************************

Kensi was staring at her partner from her desk later that day after the case had been settled, and the paperwork began.

At first, Deeks had tried to ignore it, but now it was getting a little ridiculous.

"Why don't you take a picture, Kens?" he said sarcastically. "It'll last longer."

"Very funny Deeks." Kensi replied.

"I thought it was funny." Sam piped up. He shut up just as fast when Kensi glared at him.

Callen just sat at his desk, shaking his head.

Hetty walked into the bullpen area.

"Mr. Deeks?" she called. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Deeks froze. He had known this was coming, but he was really dreading it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hetty, because he did, but he didn't want to admit that he was struggling with that happened. Saying it out loud just made it more real.

Regardless, Deeks got up and followed Hetty into her office, aware of the three pairs of eyes that were following him.

He sat down at her desk.

"I'm assuming you know why I called you in here Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"What? I'm not just here to chat about the weather?" Deeks asked.

Hetty smiled at him. "Oh we'll be chatting alright, Mr. Deeks. Why don't you tell me what happened today."

Deeks sighed.

"It was nothing Hetty really. I just got knocked into the water, and I guess the stress of the whole situation just sent me into a little bit of a panic," he said.

Hetty knew he was lying of course.

"I don't think it was as small and insignificant an incident as you're making it out to be Mr. Deeks," she replied.

'Why is everyone so damn pushy?' Deeks thought.

"We're being so pushy, Mr. Deeks, because we care about you. And worry for your well-being." Hetty said.

Deeks' head snapped up. 'Did I say that out loud?' he asked himself.

"No you didn't say it out loud Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied to his unspoken question.

"Woah!" Deeks exclaimed. "Hetty… How?"

"My job is to know my agents, Mr. Deeks." Hetty pointed out. "And I am VERY good at my job."

Deeks smiled at her. "Yeah, you are."

"It's okay to lose it every once in a while, Marty." Hetty said.

"That's what Kensi said." Deeks replied.

"Your partners a smart woman," Hetty replied.

Deeks looked at Hetty, his eyes almost pleading. She could tell that he really didn't want to talk about this, and as worried as she was, she respected his privacy.

"You don't have to talk to me about this if you don't want to Mr. Deeks," Hetty began, "but I do urge you to talk to somebody. No good ever comes from holding everything in. And I meant what I said. Your partner is a smart woman."

She was looking at him pointedly.

Deeks laughed. "Yeah, Kensi's one of the good ones. The best actually," he said.

Now it was Hetty's turn to smile. "And to think… In the beginning, you two were so sure you'd never get along as partners…"

"Like you said," Deeks replied. "You're good at your job."

"Very good," Hetty corrected.

"Very good," Deeks said in agreement. He stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Goodnight Hetty," Deeks replied. "And thank you."

Hetty smiled and shook her head as Deeks left her office.

"What am I going to do with that one?" she asked herself.

****************************line break*******************************

That seems like a pretty good place for me to end it for now.

Coming up next, Kensi and Deeks' "TALK"!

Wonder how that's gonna go...

Thanks so much for reading! Drop me a review that let me know what you think! ;)

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo. Time for chapter 7!

Just as a side thing, I watched the season 3 episode today called 'The Watchers' where Deeks went undercover as a homeless guy and it may have been one of the funniest Deeks moments I've seen yet! I could not stop laughing! He's hilarious…

And as usual, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I love reading them!

Okay, I'm done.

Enjoy!

*****************************************line break*************

Deeks leaned back on his couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Tomorrow was going to be hell. He knew there was no way that Hetty, Callen, Sam or Kensi especially would just forget about what happened today, no matter how much he wished they would.

Deeks had never been more embarrassed in his life. How could he have lost control like that? While apprehending a suspect no less! What was wrong with him?

He looked at the surfboard that was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room and shook his head.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Deeks sighed. He wasn't going to pretend like he didn't know who it was.

He opened the door and smiled.

"Howdy partner," he said.

"Hey, Deeks," Kensi replied, pushing past him and walking into the house.

"Do come in." Deeks said sarcastically.

"Already have. And I come baring gifts." Kensi said, walking over to his couch and putting the case of beer down on the table.

Then she looked up at the television.

"Seriously Deeks?" she asked. "Are you watching Twilight?"

"It's Eclipse actually…" Deeks replied.

Kensi just stared at him.

"What?" Deeks asked, on the defensive. "Do you know how turned on girls get when I tell them I'm Team Edward?"

Kensi shook her head. "I actually have no response to that…"

"That's okay," Deeks replied, "I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Nice try." Kensi said, handing him a beer. "And don't even think about drinking half the beers and pretending to be drunk like the last time I wanted to talk!"

"What? I'm hurt Kens… I would never do something like that…" Deeks said, ever sarcastic.

"So you're just a lightweight then?" Kensi pointed out.

Now that his masculinity was suddenly under attack, Deeks turned serious.

"Me? A lightweight? Good one Kens." He blurted out.

Kensi smiled. She knew just what buttons to push. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy pushing them.

"Are you gonna grill me now?" Deeks asked.

"I thought I'd at least let you finish one beer first. Maybe even finish your twilight movie. But you're definitely not starting the next one." Kensi replied.

"Are you sure?" Deeks asked. "Word is they have a half vampire, half human baby."

Kensi looked at him in shock and turned off the tv. "Better start now then. Because I don't even wanna know how that happens," She said.

Deeks laughed.

"Tell me what happened today." Kensi said.

"Wow. No foreplay? We're diving straight in then?" Deeks asked with a wry smile.

"First of all, don't be a pervert." Kensi replied. "Second, I don't beat around the bush Deeks. You know that."

Deeks exhaled. "Listen. I know you're all worried. But there's nothing to tell. She pushed me into the water. I had a flashback about the drowning last week, and I freaked out. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Kensi asked in disbelief, "Deeks, you were hyperventilating. It took me a while to get through to you. I've been your partner for almost three years now, and I have never seen anything close to that before. And you're a surfer. You love the water. This is a big deal Deeks."

"Like you said, what happened last week was traumatic. And I had a panic attack. Yes, I'm admitting to it. I looked down, saw all the water, and felt like I was drowning again. Are you happy now?" Deeks asked. He was getting annoyed now. He didn't like it when people pried.

"No, I'm not. What have you been doing every day this week? With your time off?" Kensi asked.

"I… I've been… Around." Deeks stuttered.

"Around? Around where? Because the Deeks I know spends every moment he has off in the water. And that surfboard is in the same exact spot it was in last week when I came over to bring you your Christmas present." Kensi pointed out.

"What do you want from me Kensi?" Deeks asked, his voice a mixture of anger and defeat.

"I want the truth Deeks." Kensi said.

"You want the truth? Fine! What do you want to know? That I went to the beach every single day of my week off? That every time I got within five feet of the ocean, I felt like I couldn't breathe? That I may never be able to surf again because of that damn accident? And that I couldn't even bear to tell you about it because I don't want you seeing how weak I really am? How's that, Kensi?" Deeks' voice got higher and higher as his rant continued, and he was panting by the end of it.

Kensi just looked at him for a few seconds, trying to absorb everything he'd just told her.

"Don't. Don't pity me Kensi. I don't need anyone's pity." Deeks told her, standing up.

Kensi grabbed his arm. "Sit down." she said. "I am not pitying you Deeks. Trust me."

Deeks looked up at her. "You're not…?" he asked.

"No!" she replied. "Because you're not weak! A weak man would give up. But you haven't given up Deeks. You went back every single day. You kept trying. That makes you strong, you idiot."

"Oh yeah? And how far has going back gotten me? I still can't take being in the water. You saw what happened today." Deeks told her.

"Well, now I'm going to help you Deeks." Kensi told him, leaving no room for argument.

"Wait… What?" Deeks asked. "You're going to help me? How?"

"Every morning, I'm going to pick you up early and we're going to go down to the beach together. I'm gonna help you get back your surf mojo Deeks I promise." Kensi said.

"No offense Kensi, but you're not exactly a psychologist… How are you supposed to do that?" Deeks asked. He was hesitant about this idea… He trusted Kensi with his life, but this… Well frankly, Deeks didn't even know what the hell 'this' was.

"Would you rather me have Hetty find a psychologist for you? Hey, maybe she'll call Nate down or…" Kensi started.

"Or… Ya know it could just be me and you…" Deeks told her.

The thought of talking to someone he hardly knew about his 'feelings' made him shudder. What did they think? That if he laid down on that weirdly shaped couch and closed his eyes he'd suddenly pour out all of his problems to a complete stranger? Yeah right!

"I thought you'd see things my way." Kensi said, smiling. "And from now on Deeks, I just want you know that you can talk to me about anything and I'll be here for you okay? No judgment or anything like that. You're my partner and I care about you. And the next time you feel this way you damn well better tell me about it."

"Kensi Blye goin all soft on me?" Deeks asked. But Kensi could see that she was getting through to him.

"You wish." She replied, picking up her beer and putting the tv back on. She kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the couch.

"What're you doing?" Deeks asked, signature smirk on his face.

"I'm going to relax and watch the rest of this vampire movie with my partner." Kensi said.

"You ready for some human-vampire spawn action?" Deeks asked.

"No, because after this one ends I'm putting on America's Next Top Model. There's a new episode on tonight and I don't wanna miss it." Kensi told him.

"Great… Top model… In that case I'm gonna need another beer." Deeks replied.

Kensi handed him one.

"And Kensi?" he started.

"Yeah?" she said, looking back at him.

"Thanks." he said, putting his beer out for a toast.

"Any time partner." She replied, clinking her beer against his.

Deeks sipped his beer and turned back to the raging vampire vs. wereworlf fight going on in the movie.

He'd be lying is he said he wasn't scared somewhat shitless for tomorrow. Kensi was tough. She was going to push him… Literally… Into water.

He hoped he could hold it together. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of today. Once was bad enough, after all.

Deeks wasn't going to fight her though, because he honestly really missed surfing. It was his favorite thing to do. Had been since he was a kid and spent every moment he could surfing, trying to forget the abusive, alcoholic father that was waiting for him at home.

Surfing was like an escape for Deeks. His job was hard, and everyone needed something to take their minds off it every once in a while.

So Deeks needed to get over this.

He'd get over it… Right?

**********************************line break*******************************

I'm honestly really nervous about this chapter… I'm not so sure about how the "talk" came out. But that's how I envisioned it in my head so there ya go…

What did you guys think?

Let me know!

Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Here we go!

Thanks for your awesome reviews as always! I love reading them!

Just so ya know I'm a sophmore in college and although my major is psychology, I haven't gotten very far yet so I'm googling most of this and trying to imagine how I think it would go based on what I've learned so far. But I'm not a psychologist so it's obviously not going to be perfect. Bare with me I'll do my best!

Enjoy ;)

*****************************line break********************************

"Deeks."

His eyes shot open. "I'm trying, Kensi." He told her.

"I know you are Deeks, and you're doing a really good job. It's only our fourth day and you're already in the water." She replied.

Deeks looked down at the water that was up his shins. He could feel the panic trying to sneak in but he pushed it away. He could do this.

The first few days hadn't been easy. As soon as Deeks felt the water between his toes he had started to breathe heavily. But Kensi took his hand and whispered her encouragement to him. Who knew that that was all it would take to keep him somewhat calm? Maybe Kensi would make a good psychologist after all.

"How are you feeling right now Deeks? Do we need to take a break?" Kensi asked gently. She didn't want to push him too hard. She knew that if she did, he'd either start pulling away or have another panic attack.

"No." Deeks said. "No I'm okay."

"Okay. If it starts to be too much just let me know and we'll go back." Kensi told him.

Deeks took another step further. And then another. And another. The water was rising steadily. He was feeling good about himself. Last week he couldn't get nearly this far out. And then it hit him…

"Kensi!" He called out in a panic. "Kens!"

Kensi grabbed his hand. "I'm right here Deeks. Are you good?"

Deeks inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Yeah. Just don't let go, okay?" he told her.

"I'm not letting go." Kensi replied.

Deeks took a couple more steps forward. He was almost to his waist now. Unfortunately the panic he was trying so hard to suppress was beating down on him. His breathing quickened.

"Deeks…" Kensi began.

"No." he replied. He took another step. He could hardly breathe by this point but he kept going. He wasn't weak.

"Deeks!" Kensi tried again, anxiety creeping into her voice.

"No!" Deeks said again.

He tried to take another step, but Kensi had had enough. A couple more minutes and he was going to pass out. He was pushing himself too much.

'So damn stubborn.' Kensi thought to herself.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the sand. She sat him down before sitting in front of him.

"Why did you do that Kensi?" Deeks asked, annoyed. "I was in control!"

"You were not in control Deeks! You were starting to hyperventilate already! I told you this is a process Deeks you can't just jump right in you have to take it slow." Kensi told him.

"I'm sick of taking it slow! It shouldn't be taking so damn long!" Deeks replied angrily.

"Deeks, this is only day four. You went in almost up to your waist today. That's great progress for four days Deeks even if you can't see it!" Kensi said.

"Whatever." Deeks said, getting up. "I'm done for today. And we need to get ready for work."

Kensi stared after Deeks as he walked away. She could see the anger and tension in every step he took. This was much harder on him than anyone had expected. She prayed she wasn't making a mistake.

She shook her head.

How the hell was she going to fix this?

****************************************line break**************************

Being a kid that grew up either on the streets or bouncing from foster home foster home had made Callen pretty good at reading people. So when Deeks and Kensi walked into OPS that morning, he could immediately tell that something wrong.

Deeks was stiff. He walked in and said 'Good Morning.' Most people would consider that normal. But most people did not know Marty Deeks.

The Deeks that Callen had come to know would walk in every morning and immediately start handing out witty retorts, which, more often than not, were inappropriate.

Callen now looked to Kensi. He saw the way her eyes tailed Deeks every move nervously. Like at any moment something was going to set him off. Callen knew that expression. He'd seen it on Sam's face every time he decided to "go off the reservation" as Hetty liked to call it.

He caught Sam's eye, and knew immediately that Sam had realized something was off too. Callen gave a small shrug and turned to Eric.

Once everyone had been briefed, and the assignments had been handed out, Callen called Kensi over.

"I'll meet you by the car." Deeks said, walking off.

"Is everything alright Kens?" Callen asked once the OPS center had cleared.

"Yeah everything's good." Kensi lied. Did she really think she could get away with that? Kensi could convince any man that she was somebody else, but when it came to lying to her friends, she wasn't very good at it.

"Is it the water?" Callen asked.

Kensi sighed.

"You can tell me Kensi," Callen pushed. "He may not be my partner but he's still a member of my team. And I care about my team. You know that."

He could see Kensi having a small debate in her head, and apparently the court had ruled in his favor.

"He's still having a hard time, but we're working on it. He had a rough go this morning and he's starting to get frustrated." Kensi told him.

Callen nodded. "Is there anything I can do?" Callen asked.

Say what you want about Deeks, but he was Callen's friend. And Callen would do whatever he could to help him.

"I don't think so. He's doing a good job, he just doesn't see it." Kensi replied.

Callen nodded. "Deeks is a fish. He was born for the water. This is taking its toll on him."

"You got that right," Kensi said.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do." Callen told her.

Kensi nodded and left OPS.

Sam came in shortly after she had left.

"Is everything okay, G?" he asked.

Callen shook his head. "Deeks is struggling." Callen told him.

Sam didn't say anything for a while.

"What are you thinking?" Callen asked him.

"I'm thinking that if this problem doesn't get resolved soon, it's going to get a whole lot worse." Sam replied.

Hetty stuck her head in at that moment.

"Gentlemen," she said, "I know we're all worried about the wellbeing of Mr. Deeks, but we still have a case to solve."

********************************line break**********************************

"Okay Deeks." Kensi said. "I'm going to let go now alright?"

Deeks didn't trust himself to speak just yet, so he just nodded.

Kensi gently pried her hand out of his and took a couple of steps back. She smiled.

Three more days had passed since that bad morning and Deeks was already in the water until a little above the waste.

"How ya feeling partner?" Kensi asked.

"I feel pretty good actually." Deeks replied. "I can actually breathe. Imagine that!"

"That's good… Breathing is always good. Do you wanna try moving up a little more?" Kensi asked cautiously.

Deeks nodded. He took a couple of steps forward. There was more of him in the water then out of it, and the look of accomplishment on his face made Kensi feel just about as good as he was feeling.

After another step Deeks took a deep breath. I think this is it for today Kens." Deeks told her.

She could tell he was still a little embarrassed every time he had to stop or take a break.

'When will he learn?' Kensi thought to herself.

"That's okay Deeks. You did a great job today. More than I expected. You go deeper and deeper every day." Kensi told him.

Deeks smiled. Not a smirk, not a sarcastic smile, but an actual smile. And with the progress he'd made, he damn well had something to smile about.

"One more week and I think I'll be surfing again Kens." Deeks said.

"Don't push yourself Deeks," Kensi replied. "Nothing good comes out of rushing. No matter how long it takes just know that it will happen."

Deeks only nodded.

"Do you hear me Deeks? It WILL happen. I want to hear you say it." Kensi pushed.

"It will happen." Deeks repeated.

Kensi smiled.

"Exactly."

***************************************line break***************************

Hellooooo. I really meant to finish this and post it last night but Criminal Minds was so incredibly depressing and traumatizing I ended up crying and being pissed off for too long to even think about doing anything else lol.

Sorry about the awkward time jumps in between the days I didn't want to go through every day because that would be too boring I think.

I tried to put some Callen and Sam in here for those of you who were missing them I hope you enjoyed!

As always leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

I'm going on vacation on Sunday and I'm not sure how much time I'll have there to write so there may not be a chapter for about a week or so but I'll try!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I am SOOOOO sorry about the long wait! I spent almost no time in my hotel on vacation and when we got back, surprise! The internet was down and I couldn't post anything. Sorry again!

So since I made you wait so long I'll stop my note there, enjoy!

****************************************line*************************************

"Woah woah woah, slow down Kens." Callen said. "Start over."

"I'm trying to tell you guys how well Deeks is doing!" Kensi exclaimed. "Do you know he got up on his board for the first time this morning?"

"Really?" Sam asked, failing to hide his excitement.

"Yeah! I told him not to but of course you know Deeks always so damn stubborn he paddled right out there. He even stood up on the board but as the wave got closer he freaked out a little and dropped. He was really bummed about it but I keep trying to explain to him that he's doing great and has to stop rushing." Kensi told them.

"I don't think you're ever going to get that through his thick skull Kens." Callen pointed out.

"Probably not," Kensi agreed. "But what's the harm in trying right?"

Callen nodded. "I guess."

"Where is surf-boy anyways?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Deeks left a little while ago." Hetty said, walking into ops.

Kensi, Callen and Sam jumped.

"Is she ever going to stop doing that?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Callen replied.

"Did he tell you where he was going Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Well it's late so I'm assuming he went home Ms. Blye," Hetty replied.

"Maybe…" Kensi replied.

"Are your partner senses tingling, Kens?" Callen asked.

Kensi raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"You should never ignore those. They're almost always right. Trust me!" Sam said.

"He's probably fine… But maybe, you know, I'll just go check on him. Just in case," Kensi said.

"Of course," Callen replied with a smirk.

"Night guys," Kensi called, already on her way out.

"Night," they all replied.

After Kensi left, Hetty started looking around the room.

"Where are Ms. Jones and Mr. Beale?" she asked.

Sam and Callen looked at each other with raised eyebrows and matching smirks.

"Oh… Ya know…" Callen started.

"Around…" Sam finished for him.

***********************************line********************************************

"I knew you'd find me here," Deeks said, hearing Kensi coming up behind him.

"Well after a few panicked seconds when I couldn't find you at your apartment, I figured this is where you'd be," Kensi replied.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Deeks said, "I just felt a strange need to be here, ya know? Like the ocean was calling me or something. I know it sounds weird."

"It doesn't sound weird at all Deeks. You are part fish after all," Kensi replied. "You're like a shaggy blonde mermaid."

"Hey! A shaggy blonde merman!" Deeks corrected.

Kensi snorted with laughter.

"Of course, my deepest apologies." she replied sarcastically.

Deeks turned to smile at her before looking back at the water.

Kensi plopped down next to him in the sand.

"It's so peaceful here at night," she said.

"It is." Deeks replied. "I used to come out here on the nights that I couldn't sleep. The sound of the waves crashing always calmed me down."

"I hope you don't surf here all alone at night Deeks." Kensi said sharply.

"Of course not! You know how many sharks come out at night Kens? You'd never be able to see them in the dark ya know. One second you're on a huge wave, king of the world, the next second you're shark food. I don't want to end up on shark week." Deeks told her.

"Yeah I can imagine." Kensi replied.

"I was so close today Kens," Deeks said, after a few moments of silence. "Did you see me? I got on my board, paddled out. I almost felt like myself again. It felt great. But then the wave kept getting closer and closer. And the closer it got, the more I felt I was about to drown again. Picturing that wave cashing down on me… Pushing me under… I just panicked."

"I told you not to paddle out so far Deeks!" Kensi couldn't help but say.

"Well I'm sorry mom," Deeks replied, "I just want to be myself again."

"Deeks, being a surfer doesn't make you who you are." Kensi told him.

"Of course it does! It's one of the only things I'm good at." Deeks said sadly.

Kensi smacked the back of his head.

"Um, ouch!" Deeks called out. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Kensi pointed out. "You're a great cop Deeks. You're a great partner and you're a great friend. Stop selling yourself short all the time Deeks. You're a much better guy then you give yourself credit for."

Deeks turned to look at Kensi.

"You really think so?" he aked.

"I know so." Kensi replied.

Deeks smiled at her. "Thanks Kens. Even though I know I'm awesome, it still feels good to hear you say it."

Kensi snorted.

"Yeah well," she started, "You're not even that good of a surfer anyways."

"Thanks partner," Deeks said sarcastically.

"Anytime shaggy," Kensi replied.

"But really Kens…" Deeks started. "Thank you… For being there and helping me. Just thank you for everything."

Kensi looked at him in surprise. "I think I may actually like this warm and cuddly side of you Deeks…"

"What's that? You want to cuddle? Come here baby!" Deeks said, throwing his arm around her.

Kensi snorted and pushed him away. "And you're back," she said.

Deeks laughed and laid back in the sand. Kensi followed soon after.

"Deeks," she said, not taking her eyes off the stars.

"Yeah Kens?" he replied.

"You're welcome."

**************************************line************************************

"Come on… Come on… Almost there… YES! GO DEEKS!" Kensi couldn't stop herself from shouting.

Callen stuck his fingers in his ears. "At this rate we'll all be deaf by noon," he said.

Kensi ignored him as she watched Deeks stand up on his board and surf across another wave. She couldn't believe that he was actually doing it.

"I don't know what the hell you did Kensi but I think I speak for the whole team when I say thank you!" Sam started. "If I had to deal with one more day of mopey and depressed Deeks I was going to throw something… Or someone… Out a window."

"That's a tad too excessive Mr. Hana, but I agree. Fantastic job Ms. Blye. It's so nice to see Mr. Deeks shredding this morning." Hetty said.

Callen looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Shredding?"

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Callen. I speak many languages, and surf lingo happens to be one of them," Hetty replied.

Callen laughed and shook his head.

"I just can't believe I got dragged out here at 8 AM on a Sunday morning…" Sam pointed out. "I see enough of you people at work."

Eric and Nell walked over to the group.

"Where have you two been?" Callen asked, signature smirk on his face.

"Getting ice cream!" Eric practically yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, "Where is it then?"

"It was uh…" Eric started.

"A long walk from the snack bar." Nell supplied. "SO! Deeks is doing really well look at him go!"

"Smooth," Sam said.

Nell just glared at him.

"You know Kens I think you may have a future in the psychiatric department. You did a really good job helping Deeks with his PTSD." Callen said.

"Thanks but I've played doctor enough these past couple of weeks to last me a lifetime." Kensi said.

Deeks looked up from his board and saw his entire team watching him. He smiled and waved at them, before raising his arms in triumph.

"Look at me now!" he shouted at them.

They all raised their hands in a mock salute. Except for Hetty that is, who stood there shaking her head. Deeks laughed and stood up, ready to take on his next wave.

"I'm just so glad he's back." Kensi said, more to herself than to the people around her.

"Looks like he's having the time of his life." Sam pointed out.

"Well," Hetty began, "As our dear Mr. Deeks would say, the swells are wicked on the bay this morning."

********************************************end*********************************

Hey! So I'm feeling very iffy about this chapter I really hope you guys like it!

I think this is actually my last chapter! If I come up with something else to continue this story I will but I think I'd rather start a new one, I already have an idea for it!

Thank you so much to everyone who read this story I hope you enjoyed it!

Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Bye! :-D


End file.
